Shared Interests
by Shenala M
Summary: A scene with two of our favorite Marauders. "Didn't know you wanted to get into my pants that badly, mate. I mean I've heard you calling my name in your sleep, but I didn't think you were man enough to act on it." Oneshot. Sirius/James if you squint.


"James, mate, who's the Irish goddess of beauty? I can't remember for the life of me."

James looked up from his parchment and made a move to adjust his glasses smudging ink all over his nose in the process. "Ummm….ummm….shit. What essay is that for? I'm still working on the Goblin Rebellion one."

"Ah, I remember! Cliodna! I've got you now you sly fucker!" Sirius exclaimed as he used his thumb to rub something out on his paper.

James stared at him for a moment. "Sirius what are you working on?"

Sirius ignored him and kept writing. He had always possessed the supreme talent of finding the most infuriating way to respond to someone. James hopped off of his bed in one fluid motion, but as he made his way towards Sirius's four-poster the other boy stopped writing and pulled his paper closer to him. Sirius now had the paper held an inch away from his face. Under normal circumstances James probably would have been able to find a more ingenious way of finding out what he was doing, but seeing as how this was finals season violence seemed to be the best option.

Hopping onto Sirius's bed James made a grab for the parchment. Sirius leaned away from him, never taking his eyes off of the paper. Spreading out one long arm over his head and off of the bed, he wrapped the other arm around James to prevent him from grabbing it.

"Sorry James, guess you should have listened to your mother and eaten your vegetables. Maybe then you would've grown up to be big and tall like Uncle Sirius," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up you wanker," grumbled James against the inside of Sirius's armpit as he struggled to release himself from his grip.

"Good come back."

In response James kneed him in the ribs and Sirius yet out a high-pitched yelp. He still held his arm off of the bed, but he finally turned to look at James who was preparing to knee him again. Always the fast thinker, Sirius quickly stuffed the paper down his pants and under his boxers so that a small corner was barely visible over the edge of his underwear. "Better luck next time," he said over James's grunt of frustration.

"Morgan's tits I don't care _that_ much." James got up, fully ready to go back to his bed, but he turned around at the last minute and saw Sirius lying supine on his bed. With one arm resting behind his head and the other tapping the beat to a song against his stomach he looked like the textbook definition of cocky. James's need to wipe that overly pleased smirk off of his face overruled his sense of propriety. He made a mad grasp for Sirius's pants, opening the button and reaching for the parchment. James rolled over and off the side of the bed to get a better look at it.

"A crossword puzzle?" he said in shock, "That's it! What kind of lous-" As he turned to look at Sirius he caught the expression on his friend's face. His eyes were as wide and shocked as the time he had gotten an erection in Divination class (_It was all that bloody talk of penetrating the future, man! I couldn't take it!). _

"Oh." James eyes widened and his shocked expression matched the other boy's.

Sirius's cheeks began to turn red as he pulled his knees up to his chest and threw his blanket over his lap. He forced out a shaky laugh, his gaze hardening into a WE WILL NEVER _EVER _TALK ABOUT THIS look James was happy to oblige.

Sirius laughed again, running his hand through his hair as a smirk spread across his face. "Didn't know you wanted to get into my pants _that_ badly, mate. I mean I've heard you calling my name in your sleep, but I didn't think you were man enough to act on it."

"Shut up Sirius. I'm not the one doing the crossword puzzle out of…._Witch Weekly_!" James scoffed. Balling the paper up and throwing it back at Sirius he made sure it hit him square between the eyes.

"No. You aren't. That's why Marlene McKinnon never gave _you_ a handy in the astronomy tower."

"Marlene McKinnon has never even looked at you never mind given you a hand job."

"Not yet," he said in the tone you would normally take with a very small child, "that's why I'm doing the doing the crossword puzzle. Shared interests, my little friend, girls fall for it every time."

"You're a sick man Sirius."

"And that's why you love me."


End file.
